1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dyeing fabrics in the form of cloth, tapes, yarns and other elongate materials and has particular reference to such a dyeing apparatus which is capable of dyeing different kinds of fabric materials with different colors simultaneously in a continuous cycle of operation.
2. Prior Art
Modern dyeing apparatus known in the art are designed to operate at elevated temperature and pressure for dyeing textile or fabric materials with a single hue of color at a time and are capable of also washing or otherwise treating the materials in a single set of equipment. However, in the case where a variety of fabric materials need be dyed in limited small lots, it would become necessary to provide so many apparatuses of appropriate size as well as so much work force and expenses to cope with the need. This problem would lead to downtime of existing large apparatus for large lot production, resulting in inefficient and uneconomical management of the whole plant.